Magnetic
by Teampeetafoureva
Summary: If the war never happend and initiation continued what would happen when an Amity girl transfers to Dauntless
1. Chapter 1

Amity,.. The faction I have called home for the past 16 years, Althought I have never fit in and never will thats why I'm leaving. My family won't miss me much, my 13 year old brother Nash has always been the favorite. I guess while I'm at it I may aswell tell you about myself, My name is Rachel, I have long light brown hair that goes down to my waist.. Typical Amity clothing (red tank top and a yellow skirt that goes to my ankels) I'm fairly short though being only about 5"3. I don't have many friends which is not a good thing in Amity but I don't care because that way when I leave I won't have anyone to miss.

Today.. Today is the day I leave behinde all I have ever known for a moment I almost second guess what I'm about to do, but when I hear my name called I push that thought away as I run the knife down the palm of my hand and slowly walk towards the burning coals this is where I was meant to be this is who I am,... I am no longer Amity nor have I ever been I knew it all along and I have a feeling everyone else did too because now I'm Dauntless the brave and theres no looking back ..

The Dauntless cheer but as I look to my parents and the rest of the Amity they do not look at all surprised and neither am I. I walk to the benches for the people who have chosen Dauntless, I see atleast 10 other people mostly Erudite and Candor but one particular Candor girl stands out to me she looks bored as she runs her fingers through her dark brown hair , so I go and sit beside her, She quickly begains to say "Hi I'm Evanescence but most people just call me Nessie whats your name" wow she's social I think but that I remember her question I'm about to tell her my name but somthing about it just screams AMITY so I decide a new name is in order and I know the perfect one.. " Roulette" she looks confused and says " It dosn't sound very Amity" something about her makes me trust her even thought she's from Candor so I respond "thats because it's not my real name" " OH "she says than she smiles at me so I smile back for the rest of the ceremony we just sit in silence that is until a Dauntless guy who says his name is Eric takes us to the track somthing about Eric is like a magnet to me though most girls would consider his large amount of tatoos and peircings unattractive I think it makes him look dangerous and mysterious something I like in guys that I would have neve found back in Amity..


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive at the tracks we are told by Eric that we are going to have to jump , most of the other initates look surprised but I had a feeling we would have to do something like this so it dosn't surprise me much. My thoughts are inturrupted when we hear the train approching it begains to slow down so we can all jump and in my head I start to count down ..1...2...3 and I jump and just for a moment I feel truly Dauntless, I quickly glance out to see if everyone made it, most did but a few Candor transfers who look nervous as hell because they are now factionless I surpress a laugh because its almost pathetic choosing Dauntless and not even passing the first 5 minutes of initiation, Than I walk over and sit down next to Evanescence or 'Nessie" who seems nice enough but I don't know her well and I tend to be a bit anti-social at times so I never had many friends were as Evanescence seems to be quite social but considering how scared she looks I don't expect her to talk much, so I fix my gaze on someone else of intrest to me,.. Eric, he looks slightly pissed off as usual , though I have only known him for maybe 20minutes I can already tell he is a generally negative person but instead of bothering me like it should I find myself quite unaffected by it maybe even happy that I finally have someone to relate to exept I know why I'm upset all the time but I have no idea what he's mad about.

_Eric_ pov-

I can't believe Max actually convinced me to train initiates this year especially considering I will have t be stuck with those stupid ex-stiffs Four and Tris. The only up side to this situation is I get to keep my job as a dauntless leader and I can make some extra money while I'm at it . As I look around the room I see a few candor transfers and a few erudites But than I see her , a amity girl with long brown hair and fair skin , I stare at her for a few seconds until I realize she is looking at me to , I suddenly feel like I'm on fire and I quickly look away but the fire still lingers taunting me to look back at her but I know very well I can't because than I might just have to get up and sit with her , the worst part about her is that I just met her and I already feel like I have to have her and i've never felt like that before and as much as I hate to admit it Im scared...


	3. Chapter 3

_Roulette pov-_

Before I have time to think anymore about Eric the train slows down which is my que to jump off along with the rest of the initiates and I once again feel Dauntless until I hit the ground but unlike most of the initiates I do not wince at the scraped knees because I do not want to be seen as the weak Amity girl who can't handle a little scraped knee ,I stand up and walk to where we are told too by a man who looks about 10 years older than me he says his name is Max, thats when I realize we are on top of a multiple story building, we are than instructed to jump, I look around and see everyone else looking scared as hell ,so I step forward everyone looks relived exept Eric who has a proud smirk on his face. I get to the edge and look down, it's a good thing I'm not afraid of hights I once again begain to count ...1...2...3 I jump and suddenly that feeling is back and when I hit the net I know this time it will not fade.

A hand suddenly emerges from the dark when I find the light I realise it belongs to a blond girl about my hight who is standing next to a guy with black hair, I instantly realise they are together, I am than directed to stand in a small waiting area, seeing all the dauntless wearing black instantly makes me feel self concious but I'm soon distracted by another body hitting the net soon enough I realise it's Evanescence, she walks over and stands next to me and she imediatly begains to talk about how she feels like a zoo exibit with all these danm people staring at her I laugh and agree than I mention how I can't wait to go shopping and get out of these freaking Amity clothes than she laughs we talk about a few more pointless things until all the initiates have jumped , that's when we head to the compound we follow Eric and the guy and girl from the bottom of the net who's names are apparently Four and Six strange names but I bet they are nicknames.

once we are inside the compound we break off into groups, Dauntless borns with Four and Six and Transfers with Eric , at this I'm slightly relied because I don't think I would like to be seperated from Eric because as much as I hate to admit it I think I like him. Eric than begins the tour but I'm not really paying attention because I keep thinking about Eric the tour quick fast enough when Eric shows us the dorms where we wibeeped sleeping, we all race for a bunk and luckily I got top bunk with Evanescence on the bottom bunk , this n should be fun.

After about 20 minutes Eric comes back to take us to the cafeteria, when we get there the place is crowded but me and Evanescence happend to find ourselfs a table but the nice thing about his table is not the food or s surprising lack of graffiti and bubble gum but the fact Eric is sitting here.


	4. Chapter 4

When we sit down I notice Eric staring at me, Most people would be slightly creeped out by this but I'm slightly amused by the fact he is staring at me of all people. Once he notices I've seen him he try's to quickly look away.

"Roulette and Evanescence right " say Eric, I'm sort of offended T this comment because he didn't remember my name but Evanescence catches on to my disappointment and responds for us "yup and your Eric right" good she threw his stupid ass comment right back in his face, I almost laugh at the look on his face "I'm your instructor so you better learn my name but yes it is Eric" Oh I see we here he's going with this, we're gonna have a who can be a bigger ass wipe contest oh it's on. " and we are you initiates sWeymouth better learn our names too" that's when I see him stand up and walk over to me dragging me out into the hallway, I give Evanescence a look saying help me but I all ready know she can't .

Once we are in the hallway I look Eric in the eye and man does he look pissed off "Look"he begins "I don't know a lot about you and I'm sure you don't know a lot about me either but the one thing I'm sure is that you have serious attitude issues and you better get them under control" I still look him in the eye, but before I can apologize he leans in and kisses me so I began to kiss him back and when we pull apart he says " I'll talk to you later Roulette" and walks away leaving me to think about what just happened and how I wish it would happen more often.

I walk back into the dining hall and resume my seat next to Evanescence immediately she starts firing off questions " what did he say", "did he hit you " "nope" I respond , than I lower my voice to a whisper "he kissed me " even though I don't know her well I have a feeling she won't tell. "What!" she says "oh my god I knew you guys liked each other , the way you were staring at each other, did he say anything after " " yea actually he said " I will talk to you later" does that mean anything" I respond " actually I don't really know but maybe we should continue talking later because it looks like we have to leave" I turn around and see all the other initiates heading to the door where Eric is standing , so me and Evanescence follow...


	5. Chapter 5

When we finished gathered around the door Eric begins to explain our curfew but you can tell he doesn't really care and he is just obligated to say it and something tells me none of us will obey it but than he starts explaining the points which are basically our money for the time we are in initiation And we all listen because none of us have any extra clothing.

When Eric is done talking me and Evanessence decide to go shopping, so we head down t the pit where I buy 5 new shirts 4 new pairs of pants and a pair of black vans. on our way back from the dorms we see a tatoo parlor and I ask Evanessence if she wants to go get a tatoo, at first she seems kind of nervous but than she sucks it up and agrees. When we get inside the tatoo parlor I start to look at the designs and almost immediately find one I. Like , it's a multi coloured snake that will wrap around my upper right arm, once I'm ready the lady who is working show s me where to sit while she does the tatoo, at first it hurts but once I'm used to it I can barley even feel it although needles have never bothered me much. When the lady is done I look at my tatoo, I love it because its my first real dauntless trait aside from my new black clothing. I look over to Evanescence and see she got a tatoo on her side it's of a tree with long roots reaching down to her waist, " it's really creative and interesting ,I like it". I tell her because I real,y do like it , it represents her well.

On our way back to the dorms we see Eric and some people who I assume are his friends standing around in the pit , I almost hope Eric sees me and walks over but I know he won't or atleast I thought he wouldn't because when I look up I see him heading in our direction, I look nervously at evanecsence only to find her with the same expression on her face but I don't think it's for the same reason as me. Before I can finish my thought Eric is standing next to me "hi" I say "hey Roulette umm I really like you tatoo" Eric says "thankjust actually just got it so I'm glad you like it " I say back than he does that amazing half smile at me and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

**a.n ok so I know I haven't been updating very often but thats because of my lack of reviews so here's the deal the more reviews I get I will update faster and if I get 5 reviews by the end of the day I will update again tomorrow - teampeetafoureva **

When me and Evanecsence get back to the dorms she pulls me aside and whispers loudly "What the hell was that about" I shrug my shoulders and say "you tell me" and she says I thought he liked you but now Im sure " "Well he did kiss me so..." I respond. After that we head to our beds where we put our new clothes. by the time we are done because of several distractions like the biggest bitch ever ,Charlott a transfer from Erudite calling me a hippie loser and me retaliating by punching her in the jaw to which she responded by whining in her annoying voice "I'll get you back for this" and running to the bathroom to wash the blood out of her Mouth. It was about 11:30pm so most of us decided to go to bed. I only than realized new didn't have pajamas so I just took off my shira which left me in my red skirt and my yellow bra and to be honest I don't even care if people think I'm a slut because the only person I plan on keeping contact with after this initiation bullshit is Evanecsence. when I lied down I began to think about my family back in Amity, I miss them but I doubt they miss me, we'll maybe my little brother Nash does but that's only becausbabysat we where home alone I would let him do whatever he wants like Eating nothing but candy Or watch jackass.I fall asleep with thought of my family back home and Eric...

In the morning I'm awaken by Eric and another guy who looks about his age shouting " get the hell up you have 15 minutes to be in the training room Orr you will become factionless ! once I hear that I jump out of bed and grab a black v-neck t shirt , a pair of black skinny jeans with gold studs and my black vans and run to the bathroom to change once Im done chaninging I head the the mirror to do my hair and make up, I start with my hair bur with only about 7 minutes left it will take to long plus I don't have a brush so I do the only thing that makes sense, I grab the pair of scissoes that are sitting on the counter and cut it , and when I say cut it I mean like short like boy short bit with side bangs. I look I the mirror and instantly love it plus it will be much easier in the mornings but as I look around the room all the initiates stare in awe probobly because the Amity girl just chopped off her hair, something that would never have been allowed back in Amity so I say "do you idiots have nothing better to do with you time " and I start in my makeup which I borrowed from Evey (my new nickname for Evanecsence) because she actually bought some last night. After I'm finished I go wait for Evey and once she's done we head out "holy crap I can't believe you just cut your hair like that I'm mean its looks really good. And it suits you but kit was like a five minute disusion" she says and I respond by saying " well we are in dauntless now" and she laughs

When we reach the training room I see Eric and that guy from this morning standing in front of punching bags, I instantly assume we are learning to fight because what else would those punching bags be here, my thoughts were confirmed when Eric says " today we will be learning to fight and tomorrow you will fight each other so pay attention, oh and this is Fray" he points to the guy Evey has been staring at he has dark brown hair and several piercings but not near as many as Eric and he has a few tatoos. " he will be helping with trainning from now on" Eric finishes than we. All pick a punching bag and follow along what Eric and Fray have been showing us, I am best at kicks but I wouldn't say I was bad at punching either at least until I saw Evey she was doing really well, like as in making the punching bag move almost a foot each time she hit it. After about five more minutes of practicing the basic moves Eric and Fray let us break for lunch, once they leve the room Evey runs over to me " oh my god the new instructor Fray os really hot right !?" And I respond " yea I guess but Eric is still hotter" "right you think that " she says and we both start to laugh than we head to the cafeteria to get lunch, once we get there and we get our lunches we sit down at an empty table and play the judge random people game Evey starts by pointing at a e really ugly Erudite transfer with a gay haircut,dirty clothes and shoes which apper to be falling apart I think his name is Jessie he seems to be followInge Charlotte around like a lost puppy and it's almost pathetic how he obviously likes her but she thinks he's a fugly ass whipe too and yet he doesn't notice and I say just that Evey laughs and say "yup pretty much" now it's my turn to picK someone for her to judged so I point at a Candor transfer named Avril, Evey says " shesretry and all but she's probably really stupid because she just picked up A fork but the only thing on her tray is soup" I look and begin to laugh because she actually does as I was laughing I guess I didn't realize Eric and Fray sat down next to us...


	7. Chapter 7

I look at Evey for a split second before turning to Eric " Hey" is the best greeting I can offer at the moment because of how ackward the situation happens to be.

"Hey hope you guys don't mind us sitting here" Eric says to which I respond with " Since when does the great Eric ask permission, especially from one of his initiates?" I hear Evey laugh in the background but Eric dosent seem nearly as amused because his seemingly permanent yet somehow perfect scowl returns.

He than leans over and whispers so only I can hear " I think we both know your not just one of my initiates Letty" I can feel my cheeks turning red but I keep my cool and respond "Who's Letty?" I look him in his amazing green eyes " it's my new nickname for you whether you like it or not" he says, he than proceeds eat his dinner.

During me and Eric's" conversation" if you could even call it that I notice Fray and Evey have started talking though I can't seem to pick up on the subject so I continue eating Silently. reminds me of Amity were even though most people are loud talking to their friends i was always alone because of one stupid person and a little rumour that spun out of control. Just the thought makes me sick, I get up and walk to the trash can to throw out the remainder of my dinner not bothering to tell anyone where I was going because I honestly don't even know.

Once I'm out of the crowded dining hall I decide to wander around the pit, about hallway to the pit I notice a ladder leading up to a small opening, I suppose it fascinates me so much I had the crazy idea to climb it, once I reach the top I have to open a trap door type thing by sliding a small metal chain through a straight line (A/N like a hotel door lock) it opens and I climb up only to realize I'm now standing on the roof of the building we had to jump off on the first day. its definatly a lot more beautiful when your not being told to jump off, I find myself a good spot to sit, suddenly all the things from earlier in the dining Hall rush back, what did Eric mean when he said "I think we both know your not just my initiate" like does that mean he likes me? , GOD people are so confusing. to take my mind off it I try thinking of other topics but the only thing I seem to come up with is Amity !I think of my brother Nash and how he made me promise to be safe, even though he is only 13 he seems to understand more than I did when I was his age, he knew I was going to Dauntless he told me about 3 nights before the choosing ceremony.

*flashback*

"Rachel,Nash!" My mom yelled from the kitchen signalling us to come down for dinner "one minute Mom" my brother yelled "Rachel I know your going to Dauntless but you have to promise me that you will stay safe no matter what and remember that I will always be here for you , your my big sister and I love you" Nash said, by now we both had tears in our eyes and I was hugging him telling sim " Nash I promise okay I love you and I will miss you so much" we wiped our tears and headEd to the kitchen for dinner.

*end of flashback*

I feel the tears coming back and this time I chose not to fight them like I did in the dining hall, I just let them fall, hoping no one decides to come looking for me.

about 20 minutes later during the height of my anxiety attack, I hear footsteps going up the ladder "Shit" I whisper loudly and attempt to wipe the tears before anyone sees me but I realize I'm to late, Eric is standing in the doorway looking directly at me FUCK I think to myself now I'm gonna look weak " Letty are you okay we were looking for you after you left the dinning hall" " Yeah I'm fine" I barley get out before I start crying again I lean against the wall and sink down so that I'm siting with my back against the wall and my knees pulled up to my face in a fetal position type thing not even caring anymore if Eric sees,

before I realize Eric is sitting next to me with his arm around my back pulling me closer to him I lift my head from my knees and bury it in his Chest, he wraps his other arm around me and says " do you want to tell me what's wrong" I lift my head and wipe the tears from under my eyes and begin to explain why I'm sitting on the rooftop on crying my eyes out " well during dinner I didn't feel great because of a suckish memory and so I left and walked around and I found this ladder and ended up here and that's i remembered what my little brother Nash said to me before I left and I thought of my whole family and yeah you can pretty much guess the rest" I look him in the eye to see his expression, but before I have time he leans down and kisses me just a short one but it ment a lot hit says " it's okay to cry sometimes even I do sometimes and you know what?" "What " I ask " your still just as beautiful when your crying" I look up again and smile, he still has me pulled close to him " oh and I almost forgot to tell you how mush I love your short hair it suits you better plus I can see your face much better, promise you'll keep it short? For me ?" he says "thanks, and yes I promise" he leans down again to kiss me, this kiss is a bit longer, more passionate but equally as amazing as the last one.

"One last thing Letty" Eric says "yeah?" I say " i know it may seem weird and we would have to keep it a secret till the end of initiation but will you be my girlfriend?" I look up at him again and smile " Yes" I lean upwards and kiss him again.

We both get up and decide to head back and go to bed because its already 11:00 at night, Eric grabs my hand and pulls me towards him and asks quietly " do you wanna spend the night at my place ?" "Yeah sure but won't people know?" I reply , Eric says "Nah they won't know just sneak into the initiate rooms get some extra clothes and whatever and meet me outside the dorms. "okay" I reply while smiling,

I climb down the ladder and run to the dorms when I get there I quietly open my clothing drawers and grab a pair of black track pants , a black tank top with a cross on it ,some underwear and my tooth brush from the bathroom put it in a bag really quick and run out of the dorms


	8. Chapter 8

When I'm out if the initiate dorms with my stuff I walk over to where Eric is standing, with an amused smirk on his face "What?" I ask him, he looks me in the eyes " nothing its just your really pretty when your trying to sneak in and out of rooms at 11:30 at night" I laugh " Yeah, right" I say.

Eric grabs my hand " Yeah I am right" but before I can respond he leads me down the hallway to where the member apartments are, almost near the end of the hall he stops at one of the apartment doors, "Here it is , now Im just gonna warn you now its probably really messy" Eric says , I laugh "can't be worse than mine back in Amity" he laughs, and with that he opens the door and we walk in, " Holy Crap" I say " what that bad, huh?" Eric asks, "No, oh my god no it's amazing" I say because it's true the walls are plain black aside from a few posters for metal bands, his bed has black sheets and pillows with a nightstand next to it,there is a t.v and a couch and a full on kitchen, there is a bathroom and what looks like a walk in closet.

"Leaders normally get bigger apartments" Eric says, " That explains it" I say, I look up to see his expression but instead he leads down and and stats to kiss me so I kiss back running my fingers through his black hair as he wraps his hands around my waist to deepen the kiss, I have to stand on my tippy toes because he's about 7 inches taller than me, before I can register what's going on im sitting on his bed next to him only breaking the kiss when we need air, Eric moves from kissing me on the lips to my collar bone area, I giggle than let out a small moan , I feel Eric start to pull off my t- shirt, but before we can get any further Eric's cell phone rings, I jump back surprised, Eric looks mad when he answers the phonE "What?" He says to the person on the other end of the line " yeah she's here with me" I give him A questioning look " Fray" he mouths , I nod my head though I wonder why Fray would wonder where I was.. Wait scratch that they where looking for me so Evey probably asked him to call because she wasn't in the dorms.

" Yeah bye" Eric says than hangs up The phone " Sorry about that, I forgot to text Evey and Fray that you were here so Evey was all mad or at least that's what Fray said anyway" Eric says to me " no big deal" I respond.

Eric's p.o.v-

I don't think I've ever hated Fray so much, he just had to call right then, I look at Letty with her dark brown eyes and short hair shes stunning, it's no wonder half the guy initiates were staring at her, but I don't have to worry about them any more because shes mine now and i don't plan on giving that up Anytime soon ,it might seem weird that I've only known her for about 2 days and now she's my girlfriend but theirs something about her, she seems familiar almost like I've known her forever. The way she talks in that light Amity accent (A/N kinda like a southern accent) is just perfect, she's always beautiful even when shes training something not most girls can pull off,

soon I realize I've been staring at her for over 10 minutes, I pull my gaze away, a few seconds later I hear her yawn, " you tired?" I ask her "yeah a bit how bout you?" She responds " yeah wanna go to sleep?" I ask "Sure" she says, I pull off my t-shirt because I normally sleep without it, I catch her looking at me and I laugh quietly She pulls her gaze away and removes hers leaving her in just a black lacy bra, " there now we're even" she says looking me directly in the eye.

" Fair enough" I say as I grab her and pull her so shes lying down next to me, she giggles and I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her close to my chest, she puts her head in the crook of my neck, I look down and notice she almost asleep so I close my eyes as well and slowly fall asleep.

**(a/n) hey sorry this is a short chapter I will be back either tonight or tomorrow with another chapter thanks everyone who read and reviewed **

** - teampeetafoureva**


End file.
